Elijah and Hayley
The relationship between, the Original vampire Elijah Mikaelson and the werewolf Hayley Marshall. Elijah and Hayley meet in New Orleans. He discovers that she is being held hostage by witches. After discovering that she is pregnant with his brother's child, he allows her move into the Mikaelson Mansion with him, Niklaus and later Rebekah. During the first few months of living under the same roof, their friendship grows to be very close and strong. However, Elijah is reluctant to be a relationship with her as he doesn't want her to get hurt by Klaus. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Four Elijah first meets Hayley when he went to New Orleans in order to find out why some witches in the city were conspiring against his brother, Klaus. When he discovered that Hayley was pregnant with his brother's child, he immediately set out to convince his brother to stay in New Orleans, and agree to overthrow Marcel in exchange for the safety of Hayley and of his unborn nephew or niece. He seems to think Hayley and her baby will heal the scars that have plagued his family and is shown to be quite determined to keep both of them safe. The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, after Sophie tells Elijah about Hayley and her pregnancy, she has her coven who are holding Hayley, they bring her out to Elijah. Elijah explains to Hayley his and his families back story, and how Klaus turned out to be a Hybrid . Later, after Elijah finds Klaus, and learns about the baby, Klaus still isn't agreeing to co-operate, so Sophie reveals more the the spell Jane-Anne had cast before Marcel killed her, was that Sophie's life was tied to Hayley's. Later after finally getting Klaus to agree to help Sophie, Elijah has Sophie and her coven to release Hayley to him by giving them Jane-Anne's body. After taking her to there old home, Elijah promises to always protect Hayley and the baby. In House of the Rising Son, Hayley tells Rebekah that Elijah left them and escaped (according to Klaus's words). Upset Rebekah convinces her that Elijah is very honorable and always keeps faith. If he disappeared, it happened by Klaus. In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley asks Klaus if he and Rebekah released Elijah. Klaus say "You hardly know him, and yet you miss him". In Girl in New Orleans, Hayley smiles when Rebekah say that she talked with Elijah and he asked her to take care of Hayley. In Sinners and Saints, When Elijah returns home, he hugs Rebekah and looks at Hayley who smiles back coyly and walks out of the room. Elijah's gaze follows her. Rebekah jokingly asks him now that he's if his first plan is to kill Klaus. A distracted Elijah kisses his sister on the forehead as he excuses himself to follow Hayley outside. He walks outside near the poolside and slowly approaches Hayley, with a small smile on his lips. She turns to face him and smiles and says, "You're back", to which Elijah replies "I'm back". There is a pause with the pair gazing at each other intensly, before Hayley's coy smile vanishes and whips her hand across, slapping Elijah. She then goes on to say, "Don't make promises you can't keep. Welcome Home", and saunters off. Elijah watches her leave and slowly touches his face where she slapped him with a subtle smile. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, ''Elijah is looking through his mothers grimoire and tells his sister the dead girl in front of him is about forgiveness which can not be bought and that's what Klaus was trying at. Elijah then sees Hayley and follows her to the kitchen, where she is making breakfast and tells her good morning. Hayley tells him and Rebekah if it would kill them to buy some milk in the house to which Elijah responds he hopes his siblings were hospitable towards Hayley in his absence. Hayley addresses his absence and all the trouble that has happened since. Eljah then brings a bowl, a spoon and a bag of cereal to the counter and smiles sympathetically as he pulls orange juice and milk out of the fridge, pours Hayley a bowl of cereal and then fills it with milk. She tells him that his siblings have been weirdly protective of her and she has Elijah to thank for that. Elijah tells her he's just glad she is in one piece and talks about the witches and that it is time both Hayley and Sophie are unlinked. Rebekah then comes in and drags the dead girl behind, asking who they have to kill. Elijah responds: ''"Probably no one. Alright, potentially everyone". After Elijah and Klaus found Sophie, they made her help Hayley and Elijah took Hayley to the pool to slow the tempature until the witch Davina unlinked Sophie ande Hayley.'' Hayley was no longer under the spell that would've killed her child. When he arrived back at the Mikaelson mansion, he discovered Hayley was gone and called Rebekah if Hayley was with her, Klaus then came and told him that Marcel had been here. Elijah then knew she had been abducted by Marcel. In Bloodletting,'' Elijah and Klaus confronted Marcel at one of his fight nights, where vampires would fight for the chance to get closer to Marcel's inner circle. Elijah threatened Marcel, saying that he and Klaus would kill everyone there, starting with Marcel, If he did not hand over Hayley to him. When Marcel revealed that he hadn't taken Hayley, he allowed a witch to perform a locator spell as a show of good faith to the Original siblings. Elijah and Klaus tracked her to a truck where Klaus recognized the scent of Tyler Lockwood. Elijah found Hayley in the woods, having escaped from Tyler and she told him that Tyler had abducted her to test a theory on her baby. He had discovered that her baby's blood could create hybrids, but Hayley informed him that the werewolf Tyler had turned into a hybrid had seemed sired to her rather than Klaus. Hayley also brought up how the only reason Klaus had wanted to protect her was so he could eventually make more hybrids. However, when they found Klaus, who had fought and defeated Tyler, Klaus was furious with his brother's accusation. Enraged by what he saw as Elijah's betrayal and jealous that he would always be seen as being lesser since he was only Elijah's half-brother, he bit Elijah with his hybrid bite, leaving him and Hayley a parting gift. Later, Elijah told her that the bite wouldn't kill him and Elijah realized he may have been too quick to condemn his brother. Immediately afterwards, they found a bible left at the doorstep which included a family tree side with a list of names, including a name corresponding with Hayley's birth date; Andrea. In The River in Reverse, ''Hayley takes care of Elijah who was bitten by Klaus. She don't want to leave him even then, when he begins have hallucinations. When during the hallucination he calls her by name Celeste, she is jealous and looks at him with exasperation. Elijah quickly apologizes her for it. When they come back to home, she asks him what happened with Celeste. Despite the initial reluctance, Elijah shows to her Celeste's death in his memories. Hayley tries to grab by Elijah's hand but he retracts it. One moment after, he grabs her by hand. When Elijah and Rebekah talk with Klaus, embittered Klays says to Elijah: ''"She's adored you since she arrived, and now my child, my blood, will grow up to call you father." In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Hayley asks Elijah and Rebekah to save her werewolves relatives from vampires who were sent by Klaus to kill them. Seeing Elijah's engagement, Rebekah asks him if he is in love with Hayley. Elijah tries to avoid the answer. When Elijah meets Hayley later, he informs her that all their relatives are safe. Hayley hugs him and says that it what he did, means a lot to her. Elijah tries to divert her attention saying that she should hide her mark. She quickly promises him that she will do it. Next, she tries to kiss him but Elijah declares that he must go. Quotes Season One :Elijah: "Right now, you're the most important person in this family. You need a good home. So, I'm curious. In all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?" :Hayley: "About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night stand?" :Elijah: "About being a mother." :Hayley: "I...I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second that I turned into a wolf. So...I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I, I never really had a good one." :Elijah: "I will always protect you. You have my word on that." :Klaus: "And noble Elijah always keeps his word." :-- Always and Forever Videos ♥ Hayley & Elijah The Originals Blink-0 The Originals Always And Forever - Elijah shows Hayley some of his family history The Originals Always And Forever - Elijah Hayley "I will always protect you" Gallery Season One tumblr_moahkvlJjJ1qeoywuo1_500.jpg tumblr_moahkvlJjJ1qeoywuo2_500.jpg tumblr_moahkvlJjJ1qeoywuo3_500.jpg Haylijah1.png capture-pilote-scene-coupée-Elijah-Hayley.jpg Hayley-and-Elijah-Mikaelson.gif Haylejah_1.png Haylejah_2.png Hayleyelijah2.jpg Hayleyelijah.jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (4).jpg Halijah in TO 1x01.jpg|Elijah and Hayley in the Lafayette Cemetary Halijah 2 TO 1x01.jpg Haylijah2 1x06.png Bekah, Sophie e Haylijah 1x06.png HAYLEY.gif|"I cant breath!" Halijah TO 1x05.jpg|Halijah hayley and elijah.gif Halijah TO 1x06.jpg|Halijah <3 Halijah 2 TO 1x06.jpg|Halijah <3 Halijah 3 TO 1x06.jpg|Halijah Hayley_and_Elijah.gif Elijahfindshayleytox07.jpg Elijahandhayleytox07.jpg Elijahhayley1x08.jpg Elijah and Hayley.jpg See also Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship